If You Give A Ryu A Cookie
by Arcanine
Summary: Just a peek into my strange mind. Did anyone ever stop to think Fuuma wouldn't have turned out so bad if someone took the time to give him a cookie? No, you didn't. That's why I'm here. Strange fic, filled with cookies, oddness, stalkers and more! oo; -


Whee…  Fear the randomness!  This fic was born from an odd conversation I had with a friend about Kamui and Fuuma.  It didn't make much sense…  Anyhow, I asked her the fateful question that became the basis of the fic.  "Did you ever think that maybe, if someone gave Fuuma a cookie, he wouldn't have turned out so bad?"  Well, I'm here to answer the question now, and just how it happened, with a dumb fic written in bio class last period while the teacher went over work in the review book.  And we have a massive test in less than two weeks.  o.o;  This is just the first chapter, I may add more if I feel random enough.  Keep in mind that I've only seen the X movie and heard bits about the series.  **This is not meant to be accurate.  In fact, extreme out-of-character-ness is to be expected.  So don't flame me on those accounts, ok?  =P**

**Disclaimer:** I dun own shit.  Except maybe that cookie.

If You Give A Ryu A Cookie… 

            Kamui awoke from a nightmare, one with voices constantly nagging him to choose—Ten no Ryu or Chi no Ryu?  It was all very amusing because Fuuma was in a room across the hall—they were staying at a hotel, y'know—and had Kamui decided to become a Ten no Ryu, Fuuma may have busted open the door to his room and killed him in his sleep.  Heh.  Go figure.  But nevermind that.  Kamui went back to sleep.

            The next morning, he and Fuuma didn't even notice each other as they went to find some breakfast.  While Fuuma went out to the nearby city and be a semi-normal person, Kamui returned, sulking, to his room to go be angsty.

            As Fuuma walked along the sidewalk, an ubergenki kid almost crashed into him.  Nobody really cared who the kid was, the poor little hyperactive brat.  At least the kid had a conscience, though!

            "Sorry, mister!" he exclaimed.  "You can have my cookie! 's chocolate chip!"

            Fuuma sneezed.  The genki-ness was catching.  He gave the kid a little pat on the head, taking the cookie.  "Thanks, I think."

            Kamui watched from the window of his room.  Yes, Kamui was watching Fuuma, watching him very closely.  Kamui had, as a child, wanted to grow up to be a stalker.  He was practicing his technique on the unsuspecting Fuuma in case some other Kamui showed up to take over the whole "saving or destroying the world" thing.  But when he saw Fuuma eat that cookie, something inside of him exploded with rage.  The nerve of that brat, giving Fuuma a cookie!  That chocolate chip cookie that HE deserved!  

            Another hidden fact about Kamui's childhood.  He liked chocolate chip cookies.  A lot.  So much, in fact, that he grew addicted, something his mother had managed to make him stop temporarily.  But when Kamui was old enough to go to the store and buy some cookies…  It started up again.  Somehow, he never seemed to get fat, despite the countless number of cookies he devoured.  The sugar rush that followed was the best part.  Fuuma was going to get the sugar rush, leaving him all alone and…un sugar-rushed.  And when he saw that little cookie go to "waste," he was enraged.

            No longer did Kamui have the desire to protect Fuuma.  Heck, he didn't care about Kotori!  She didn't compare to cookies, nobody did.  And when someone denied Kamui cookies, heads would roll.  Oh yes…  Heads would roll.

XP  Oh, the drama.  So cheesy, that it is.  Time for a few end-of-chapter-questions, as is my trademark…

_What WILL happen next?!_

_Will Kamui fulfill his dream of being a stalker?!_

_Will Fuuma become a stalker instead, just to spite him?!_

_Will Fuuma go on an insane sugar rush from the cookie?!_

_Will Kamui buy a magical cookie and send it to eat Fuuma?!_

_Just who WAS that kid, and why did he give Fuuma a cookie?!_

_Are any of the other characters going to make an appearance?! (Probably!)_

_ARE YOU GOING TO REVIEW AND MAKE ME CONTINUE THIS INSANITY?!_


End file.
